Make Damn Sure
by Cryingwind
Summary: Next generation hunters. Dean's son Troy, and Sam's Daughter Alice are very similar to their parents. Troy has a smart mouth and a cocky attitude. Alice is smart and popular. My summary sucks, but give the story a chance.
1. Inmates eat prison food

A/N: First off I'm not sure if this has been done before or not. Dean has a son. I know there's a lot of daughter fics (I'm writing one currently "it's a wild world" check it out.) But I jus wanted to try this. For those of you who are reading my other fics don't worry I'll still continue those also.

Do you know those mornings when you just don't want to get out of bed? For me every morning is like that. School is useless, how is algebra going to help me kill vengeful spirits?

My father, Dean Winchester, isn't very strict when it comes to school. As long as I pass everything he's happy. Hunting is a completely different story. If I do the slightest thing wrong while hunting he'll lecture me until the next gig.

My uncle, Sam, is ten times worst on his daughter than my dad is on me. Alice, my cousin, was born six months after I was. We're in the same grade (10th) and we're pretty close. Sam expects good grades and maturity out of her, but when it comes to hunting he prefers she doesn't get involved.

"Troy, get your lazy ass out of bed!" a booming voice shouted. I rolled over onto my face and ignored my father's annual wake up call. Suddenly my blankets were thrown off of me. I rolled onto my back and glared up at my father with tired eyes.

"Can't I just skip one lousy day?" I groaned. My father raised an eyebrow.

"You skipped two days last week! Do you want to fail out of high school?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"At least failures don't eat cafeteria food. I could just be a credit card scammer or something useful like that." I muttered.

"Yeah, but inmates eat prison food," my father bickered at me. I sat up and jumped out of bed.

"There, I'm awake. Are you happy now?" I asked. My dad left my room aggravated by my normal attitude towards life.

I got dressed in an old AC/DC t-shirt and tattered jeans. I walked slowly to the bathroom. It smelled like cheap cologne and mold. Since it's just me and my dad living in our house we don't do much cleaning. The only time the house gets any serious cleaning is when Alice gets fed up with the mess.

I starred blankly into the mirror. My light brown hair was thick and shaggy, my face was like a lot teenagers faces: clear with the exception of one or two zits. And my body type was average. I had a little more muscle than some of the guys at school, but only because of training for hunting gigs. I wasn't amazing looking but I wasn't ass ugly. I was in neutral.

I went downstairs and was greeted by my Uncle Sam and Alice. They were sitting on the couch talking to my dad. Alice had similar hair to Sam. It was chocolate colored and thick.

"Look what the wendigo dragged in," Alice smirked. I rolled my eyes. Alice shrugged innocently and turned to my dad.

"Well, Dad finally let me take my permit test last night and I passed!" she said. Dean grinned at Sam.

"I can't believe you made her wait six months before she could get it," Dean said. Sam shrugged.

"-And I was hopping that maybe you and I could go driving after I get better," she said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the fun brother. After you learn the basics I'll take you to a clear high way and we'll practice some get away driving skills." He said. Alice grinned.

"Alright," she cheered. Sam glared at his brother.

"I'll drive you two to school," Sam said to me and Alice. I grabbed my black back pack

"Have a good day, Troy." My dad said. I nodded.

"You too," I said.

A/n: so what do you think? Should I continue I will make the chapters longer? I promise


	2. your mom

A/n: thanks for the comments. Especially Noname. You gave me a lot of god ideas for the story. Thanks so much.

Chapter two: Your mom

I walked to my first period class slowly. Alice walked next to me. She waved too many people as we walked. Alice was very popular ad she got along with almost everyone.

Unlike Alice I wasn't extremely popular. I had semi friend like acquaintances, but I only had three people I would count as my true friends: Alice, Joey, and Ricky. Joey was the most like me. He loved 80's music, liked to party, and he mouthed off to everyone. Ricky liked to party like me and Joey but he wasn't as out spoken as us.

Finally after we finished pushing through the crowded hallways we entered our first period history class. Alice and I had made our schedules together. We had three out of five classes together.

Alice and I walked to the back of the room and sat down. She smiled at me. I returned her smile with my crocked grin.

"Troy, your mom's a dyke!" a voice yelled out. I turned to the doorway and saw Joey. He took a seat on the other side of me.

"No, your mom," I said. Joey and I had started a your mom fight in the sixth grade, as you can see its been four years and we still haven't dropped it. It was immature, but I could never stop. It was too much fun; since I hardly ever see my mom it's sort of funny in a sense.

Alice pulled out her note book and flipped through it.

"Troy, did you do the homework?" she asked me. I snorted.

"Alice, do I ever do the homework?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. She pulled out a piece of paper with neat handwriting on it.

"I made a copy of it for you," she said. I grinned.

"Thank you; hey if you keep it up I might get a C in this class." I joked. She narrowed her eyes.

"Troy, you should really spend more time on school work." She said. I shrugged.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, you made him a copy but you didn't make me one?" Joey asked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Get a life," she snapped.

"I have a life, that's why I couldn't do the homework." Joey replied. I laughed.

"Hey, want to skip second period?" I asked him. He grinned.

"Duh, I always want to skip biology!"

"-Troy, maybe you should go, I don't want you to get in trouble," Alice said. I smiled at her.

"I won't get in trouble, I have the cool dad," I said. She shrugged.

"Troy, we're project partners and I could really use your help. Can you just please go?" she asked. I sighed. Alice was my only soft spot. It was sort of like that over protective thing my dad had over Sam. Only Alice could break me.

"Fine, I'll go." I said. Joey rolled his eyes. The teacher began talking about civil rights. Joey leaned over to my desk.

"Dude, Ricky got a twenty bag. Want to get together after school and help him smoke it?" he asked. I sighed. I will admit that I have tried pot before. Only a few times, but I still did it regardless. I didn't really like it. Well, there was this one time I smoked it with my ex girlfriend, I liked it that one time.

"No, I told you: my highs aren't as great as yours. It's not worth all the nose bleeds for one lousy high." Every time I smoked anything I would get really bad nose bleeds. I don't really know why.

"Your mom thinks it's worth it," Joey joked. I laughed.

"Shut up," I said. Alice turned to face us.

"Troy," she said softy. I made eye contact with her.

"Yeah," I said. She shook her head.

"Never mind," she said. I shrugged and turned back to my conversation with Joey. The class seemed to go by really fast and before I knew it I was in second period drawing a nucleus on a piece of poster board.

"You're a good artist, maybe you could go to an art college." Alice said. I narrowed my eyes.

"I told you a million times, I'm not going to college. It's a waste of time and money." I said harshly. She shrugged. I knew Alice really wanted to go to college and I also knew she wanted me to go with her. Even if I wanted to go, my grades weren't good enough.

Miss Kelp, the biology teacher, walked by our table and looked smugly at our poster. She studied my intently.

"Troy Winchester, what a pleasure to actually see you in class." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't have enough money to buy any drugs and your mother was-," I was cut off by Alice.

"Troy!" Alice yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, Miss Kelp," I said. She walked away scorned. I grinned to myself.

"It's not funny, you need o learn how to shut the hell up!" Alice snapped. I nodded. I looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I said. She nodded. I finished drawing our project and we handed it in. when the bell rang we went to third period German and then finally lunch. I didn't bother getting anything to eat. Instead I waved goodbye to Alice and walked out side the school and out to the football field. I ran through the rain and under the bleachers where I was greeted by Ricky and Joey.

Ricky was obviously high. He looked completely disoriented and he was giggling at my very presence. Joey was smoking a joint but he wasn't high, yet. I leaned against a poll and sighed.

"There's a planned rave tonight, want to go?" Joey asked. I grinned.

"Yeah," I said. Ricky laughed.

"Bring Alice, she could use some good dirty fun!" he said in a sing song voice. I nodded. I knew Ricky sort of had a thing for Alice. If he ever even tired to touch her I would kill him.

I finished my day out and then met up with Alice after school. I called my dad for a ride home. We waited outside for ten minutes talking about meaningless things and then he pulled in. We got into his ancient impala and drove off.

"Dad, can I go to a rave tonight?" I asked. He pondered.

"Do you plan on drinking?" he asked. I shrugged.

"No sir," I said. My dad nodded.

"Will you be back before midnight?" my dad asked.

"I can be," I said. My dad nodded.

"Good answer, yeah you can go but don't come home completely shit faced or Sam will make me ground you," he said. I laughed. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm going, I was invited by Cal," She said. I widened my eyes.

"Whose this Cal guy?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"Cal is a girl. She's the red headed cheerleader I hang out with a lot." She said. I sighed with relief.

"Oh, yeah the hot one." I said. She glared at me. I shrugged. My dad pulled into our drive way. Alice lived right next door so anything we really did like party's or school was really easy to deal with because we could always catch a ride home. She gave me a small smile.

"What time are you leaving?" she asked.

"Eight O'clock," I said. She nodded.

"I'll be here." She said. She waved and then ran across the yard and entered her small white house.

I went straight to my room and lay down onto my bed to catch a quick nap before the rave.


	3. That's how I roll

A/N: if anyone was wondering what the characters seriously look like here it is. Troy has Sam's current hair style but with Dean's hair color. He has sharp features from his mom's side and his eyes are a silver color. Alice has Sam's hair color and her hair is wavy and reaches slightly under her chest. She's thin and has a lot of the Winchester features. I hope that helped.

Chapter three:

A heavy weight suddenly landed on my sleeping body. I groaned heavily. Alice began snickering. She started slapping me on my arms.

"Wake up, it's time to go!" she said. I used all my force and threw her off my bed. I rolled back over and tuned out her laughing. I was half asleep and I could hear her rummaging through my things. If I wasn't so tired I would have jumped up to stop her.

"Dude, your room is such a mess," she complained. Finally I gave in and sat up.

"Sorry Snow White, but that's how I roll," I said in a fake gangster voice. She grinned.

"Come on, get ready so we can go!" she said. Obviously she was excited. Alice didn't get excited to easily, she was normally a very calm person. This alone made me suspicious.

"I am ready," I said. I stood up and followed her out of the room. When we entered the kitchen I grabbed an apple and started to chew on that while Alice started washing dishes. It was about seven thirty so my dad was probably in his room cleaning his gun collection.

I walked over to our old CD player and blasted one of my mixed CD's. It was a lot of AC/DC and a little bit of Guns N Roses. Alice rolled her eyes. Alice and Sam hated me and my dad's choice of music. They preferred anything that was popular. I rolled my eyes and started nodding my head to the music.

My dad walked in. He grinned up and me and Alice. I knew that grin, he always grinned like that when we got a gig.

"Vampires," he said slowly. I widened my eyes.

"Really, can I go?" I said. My dad grinned.

"Well, Duh. We leave in two days. I got a call from an old family friend, Ellen. She told me there have been some signs of vampires up near her bar."

"Awesome, I've always wanted to hunt vampires. Is Alice going?" I asked. Usually it was me, Sam and my dad on hunts. Sam didn't really like Alice getting involved in the whole hunting thing. She went on a lot of hunts, but I've been on much more.

"No," she said simply. I looked at her curiously.

"Well, maybe Sam will-,"

"-No, he told me about it before I came over. He said under no circumstances am I aloud to go." She said. My dad sighed.

"Well, that's Sammy for you." He said.

After that we got into the Impala and drove off to the secret location of the rave. It was in an old farm. The farm was unoccupied and really big. My dad parked outside the farm and sighed.

"No drinking, no smoking, no drugs, no ritual animal slaughters," he said. I sighed.

"Dude, it was one time, and trust me that gerbil felt no pain." I said. Alice turned to face me.

"You've been to some messed up parties," she said. I shrugged.

We got out of the car and walked towards the barn. The music was so loud that I could feel the ground vibrate. Alice left my side and joined some of her other friends.

"Killer party," Joey said, as he ran up to me. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. Ricky joined our conversation.

"Troy, Olivia Hays was talking about you," he said. I shrugged.

"What did she say?" I asked. He smiled.

"She said that if you got a hair cut she would screw you," Ricky said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure she would, but I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot poll." I said. They started laughing. I saw a metal wash bucket filled with ice and beer. I was tempted to grab one but I couldn't risk it. If I came home drunk I wouldn't be aloud to go on the hunt and I really wanted to go.

My friends didn't know about the family business. They knew I would leave town a lot because my dad had meetings but they never knew what we were meeting. It was an unspoken Winchester rule to keep it as secret as you could.

Alice was in the middle of the barn dancing with a circle of her friends. Alice came across very innocent, but that wasn't the case. She was very mature but not innocent. She had her share of mistakes too. Once last year she snuck into the trunk of the impala on a hunting trip because Sam wouldn't let her go. A lot of her screw ups were more family related while most of mine were party related.

A tall junior entered her circle and started dancing with her. I tried to ignore it but it was gnawing at me. He wasn't just dancing with her he was practically grinding her. I turned to Ricky.

"Will you go over there and ask Alice to dance with you?" I asked. Although Ricky liked Alice I knew he would never do anything to piss me off.

"Yeah, sure," he said. He walked over and squeezed in between The Junior and Alice. Alice started dancing with him but I could swear that she glared at me before accepting. I turned my attention back to Joey.

"On Sunday me and my dad are going out of town," I said. Joey nodded.

"Again, didn't you guys just go two weeks ago?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well, this time we're visiting and old family friend." I said.

"Oh," Joey said. I knew he really didn't care. My cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out.

"Hello," I said.

"Troy," a woman's voice said. I sighed.

"Mom," I said.

"How are you?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and mouthed the word mom to Joey.

"I'm sort of busy right now, I'm at a party." I said.

"Oh, your father let you go to a party on a school night?" she asked.

"Yes, he did. Can I call you back tomorrow?" I asked. She sighed.

"Okay, good bye." She said. I heard the phone click and then I hung up. Joey studied me.

"Didn't you say that she only calls on your birthday and you only see hr on Christmas?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yup, so I have no idea why she called just now." I said.

"She sounds like a bitch," He said. I nodded.

"She's very high and mighty," I said. He nodded.

After a while of dancing and talking I got a call from my dad saying h was on his way to pick us up. I looked around but I couldn't see Alice anywhere. I walked up to Cal.

"Do you know where Alice is?" I asked. Cal stumbled a little. She was drunk.

"No, I think she left with some guy." She said. I widened my eyes.

"Who?" I asked. She ignored me and walked away. I walked out side to look for her. I saw a hunching figure sitting under a tree. I walked over and saw Alice. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she looked emotionless.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Um, yeah I'm just really tired." She said. I offered my hand and she grabbed it. I pulled her up to her feet. My dad suddenly pulled up. We got into the Impala and drove away.

When we got home Alice thanked my dad for the ride and then she went home. I walked inside and sat with my dad on the living room couch. I told him about the call I got from my mother. He didn't like my mother much so he sort of stiffened when I told him. After that I took a shower and went to bed.


	4. Hello, Jo

Okay, you asked for it so here it is. Alice's POV! Oh if you're also reading "it's a wild world" I'm posting a new chapter tomorrow! So look for it! Thank you noname you were a big help. And Troy's mother wil now be revealed it's a little strange but I will explain it latter.

Chapter four:

Friday morning came before I was ready. The alarm rang and I sat up slowly. I turned it off and then stood up. My room was a sky blue color with white drapes and a white dresser. My bed is neatly against a wall and it's covered with a blue and whit comforter. The only thing that stands out in my room is a black blanket Troy made for his seventh grade project. He made it for me and I still kept it.

I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of light blue track pants and a matching top. I've dressed more conversantly lately. Maybe it would make me less attractive.

I walked down stairs. Our house was always tidy. My dad took pride in our house. I think its because he never really stayed in one place until I was born. I loved my dad. He was always very empathetic, and it helped. I love my uncle too but he's too easy on Troy. Troy has so much potential.

"Good morning," My dad said. He gave me a small smile. His hair was unbrushed and he wore dark green sweat pants and no shirt. His chest area had a lot of scars from hunting.

"Hi," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded. I felt tears start to fill my eyes. I took a deep breath pushing them away.

"Of course," I said. My dad sighed.

"Is it about the hunting trip? You can come on the next one, I promise. I just don't want you dealing with vampires. It's more of a Troy thing. You like the more intelligent hunts. This is quite simple we go in and chop off there heads." My dad babbled on and on. I laughed.

"Are you saying Troy is unintelligent?" I asked. My dad shrugged innocently.

"No, I'm just saying your more intelligent than him." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of sunny D.

"Here, I know you hate breakfast but at least drink this while we wait for Troy to get his ass in gear." My dad said as he handed me the bottle. We grabbed our things and made our way over to Dean's trashy house. The minute I stepped in I could hear Troy talking to someone.

"Mom, we're going down there Sunday. Stop freaking out! I'm fine!" He shouted into the phone.

"Dad, mother dearest wants to talk to you!" he shouted. Dean took the phone and placed it against his ear.

"Hello, Jo." Dean said grumpily. Dean nodded as Troy's mother, Jo, went on and on.

"No, trust me my son is not like that!" he snapped. Troy shrugged and turned his attention to me.

"So, why the long face, boo boo?" he asked. My emotions were starting to show on my face. I put on a fake smile. Boo boo was the dorky pet name Troy used on numerous people when they looked down on their luck.

"PMS," I lied. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the gruesome details!" he snapped. I shrugged. Dean made a loud groaning noise into the phone.

"Shut up, Jo! Seriously, if I wanted your advice I would have watched last nights rerun of Opera!" He shouted. He took in Jo's come back.

"I'll see you Sunday." He snapped. He slammed the phone shut.

After that Troy and I went to school. It wasn't until second period that I tried to bring **_IT_** up.

"Troy," I said softly. Troy looked up from his doodle.

"Yes," he said. I tried to bring the courage to say it. I couldn't even say it in my head let alone get it into words for Troy to comprehend.

"…Well, you know how you said that if I ever got together with Ricky you would kill me?" I asked. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"I do recall saying that," he said slowly.

"Well, what if Ricky got together with me?" I asked.

"Isn't that the same thing?" he asked. I shook me head.

"No, I mean what if Ricky had sex with me and I didn't want to have sex with him?" I asked. Troy nodded.

"That would be rape," he said.

"Yeah, well, then rape happened…..More than once." I said slowly holding back tears. Troy showed no emotion for a second. Then in a split second his eyes turned dark and he jumped up so fast his chair went hurdling back wards.

"He raped you?" Troy yelled. I nodded silently. Troy marched out of the room in such a furry that even our teacher went into sudden shock.

_At least Ricky will get punished…_

A/n: I know it was short but it was hard to write in Alice's POW because she's such a complex person. I hope you liked the little cliff hanger I left there. If you look back on the other chapters you can see proof that Ricky was interested in Alice ad you could tell Alice was trying to get something out there. So hope you liked it.


	5. Puberty makes you tall

Chapter five: Puberty will make you tall

I couldn't believe it, Ricky raped Alice! What was this world coming to? I walked out to the foot ball field and greeted Joey and Ricky under the bleachers. They both looked completely stoned but I didn't care. Without warning I punched Ricky in the jaw and watched as he stumbled back.

"What the hell?" he asked. I took a step forward and punched him again.

"You," I said as I punched him over and over aging in the face. "Raped," I kinked him in he stomach. "My cousin!" I shouted. He fell back onto the ground laving blood smears on the green grass.

Ricky's face was covered in blood. His curly black hair was starting to get a red glint in it as well. He glared up at me.

"I didn't rape her, she wanted to sleep with me!" he shouted. I smashed my foot into his rib cage until I heard a sickly crunch. He laid there screaming.

"Don't you dare pin this on Alice you pervert!" I shouted. Joey just stood there shocked. I looked over at him.

"Dude," I said to him. He widened his eyes. I rolled my eyes and gave one last kick into Ricky's side. I wanted to cause him more pain but I knew it would only end in misery for me. I slowly started to walk away. At least I would get to kill some vampires.

I went to the rest of my classes. Alice must have left early because she was no where to be seen. After school my dad drove by and picked me up. He remained silent until we pulled into our drive way. He faced me and I could see pain in his face.

"Troy, I'm sure you know now what happened to Alice," he said. I nodded.

"Ricky," I muttered. It was the only word I could muster.

"Well, I'm glad you went out and got even. He dissevered those two broken ribs and broken nose." My dad said. I widened my eyes.

"Oh no, the school called didn't they?" I asked. My dad nodded.

"Yes, and they were very upset." He said. I was surprised by how calm he was.

"Am I grounded?" I asked. My dad looked away from me.

"I'm afraid it's more serious than that. You were expelled from school." My dad whispered. I couldn't help but gasp.

"What the hell? He was the one who raped Alice all I did was get even!" I shouted. My dad nodded.

"There's more. Your mother wants you to come live with her for a while. She thinks a change of environment will help you." My dad said.

"Well, you told her no." I said. My dad wouldn't ever let my mom have me. Wow, that sounds strange.

"Actually, I sort of agree with her. I told her yes." He said. Or maybe he would. I felt betrayed by own father.

It's not that I don't like my mother. Sure, she's nice enough. Its just she's very motherly. She's strict and she sees right through me. I also can't stand my step father. He's an ass hole. So living with them full time would turn me into a….Alice.

"What the fuck!" I shouted.

"Troy, just try to see it from my perception!" my dad snapped. I narrowed my eyes.

"I hate you! You promised me you would look out for me, I hate you! You break every promise! You never buy food, your always late, you don't even have a job all you do is scam people! I hate you!" I shouted. I left the car and ran into my room. I started punch the wall numerous times until I actually left a hole in it.

I clenched my bleeding fist and fell back into my bed. I shut my eyes and tried to calm my self down.

After I managed to get my heart rate down to a reasonable level I grabbed my duffle bag and through all my essential belongings into it. I cleaned my room. I kid you not, I, Troy Winchester actually clean my room. Why, you may ask? Because after I left my dad would go up there for memory sake and realize it was clean and empty, then he would feel emotional pain, muahahaha.

I dragged my duffle down the stairs and saw my dad sitting in the kitchen reading the news paper. He looked up at me.

"We aren't leaving until tomorrow." He said softy. I could hear pain in his voice.

"I don't want to spend another minute in this hell house." I scoffed. He took a deep pained breath.

"Fine then, get into the Impala." He muttered.

"Fine," I replied.

The car ride was a silent one. There was no sound. Finally I popped in an AC/DC cassette. When we arrived at the cookie cutter town, my dad pulled into a paved drive way. In front of us stood a white town house. The little front porch had to white sun chairs and some neatly potted plant.

I grabbed my bag and we walked to the front door. My dad rang the door bell. Who the hell had a door bell? My mom appeared. She starred at us.

"You boys are a day early. Come in." she almost squealed. We entered the house and I think I puked in my mouth. It smelled like flowers and perfume. The house was cleaner than Sam's.

"Troy you got so tall!" she said. I nodded.

"Puberty will do that to you." I muttered. She took me in a tight embrace which made me want to puke again. After she let go my dad took me aside.

"Troy," he said. I shrugged.

"Dad," I replied coldly.

"Be safe," he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said. He gave me an award one arm hug and then left.

And for the first time in my life I felt completely alone.


	6. do you still watch cartoons?

Chapter 6: Do you still watch cartoons?

Getting situated was very uncomfortable. My mom kept asking me all these questions. _Do you have a girlfriend? Do you play any sports? Do you still watch Cartoons?_ No, No, and only sometimes.

She showed me my new room. A pink guest room with fluffy curtains. I'm not kidding you. My stepfather bought the house with the help of his mother; she took the liberty of decorating. So everything was so girly.

"I'm sure I could talk to Lillian about painting your room a different color." My mom said. Like I'll be here long enough to have time, I thought. I put on a great big fake smile.

"Gee, thanks mom." I said a little too sarcastically. She smiled dropped.

"Okay, um we'll need to take you clothes shopping," she said.

"Why?" I asked. I had plenty of old band t-shirts and ripped jeans.

"Because your going to a private school now, and thy don't allow ripped clothes or jeans." She said. Horror movie music rang through my head. I had the undying urge to throw my head back and scream.

"Oh," I managed to squeak. My mom kissed my cheek and told me for the four hundredth time how happy she was I was here. She left me to unpack my things which I did. I pulled out some clone and desperately sprayed the air. If only I brought some mold to spice up the place.

I will not cry, men don't cry! Okay so maybe I shed a tear or two. But I think my eyes just had an allergic reaction to all the fucking perfume. I fell asleep in the soft bad covers and didn't wake up until noon the next day. It was Saturday.

When I walked downstairs I heard my step dad and my mom talking.

"He just had some bad luck; he's a really good kid once you get to know him." My mom said. I heard another woman as well.

"Well, if he has any bad luck here I'll have him thrown back to the hell hole he crawled out of." She said. I recognized the voice as my step grandmother. She was a wicked old lady who had it her way or no way. I wasn't allowed to cal her grandma or even her first name, Patricia. I had to call her Miss Malcolm. My step father, Adam, was an ass hole as well but he couldn't come close to his mother.

"Hi," I said. I walked into the living room where they were having iced coffees.

"Troy, your up, comes have something to drink with us." My mom said. I could hear the secret plea in her voice so I did as she asked and took an unwanted seat next to Miss Malcolm.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Malcolm. Oh and you too Adam." I said, trying my hardest to sound polite. Adam put on his formal smile and nodded.

"Just woke up, I assume. You haven't even brushed your hair yet." Miss Malcolm snorted.

"Actually Ma'am I brushed it already," I said, it was the truth, unfortunately.

"Stop trying to act all formal, you aren't fooling any of us. And it's no longer Miss Malcolm; I changed it back to my maiden name. So it's Lang, but I suppose you can call me Miss Patricia." She said.

"Oh thank you! It feels like Christmas came early!" I cheered. My sarcasm slapped her straight in the face. She scowled at me.

"Just like your father, dumb and loud." She replied nastily. I wanted so badly to scream at her but instead I nodded.

"Yes, I guess your right about that." I agreed. I didn't really agree but it shut her up.

"Troy, why don't you tell Adam and Patricia about your charming cousin Alice?" My mom said, she was very proper when around Miss Patricia.

"Oh yeah, I love that girl. But she went and got her self raped by my good friend Ricky, so I kicked his ass and got expelled. Isn't that sooooo charming." I boomed. Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Troy go to your room." He said. I laughed.

"You're not my father, don't you dare tell me what to do." I yelled. Miss Patricia stood up.

"I'll be leaving now, Jo dear may I suggest a muzzle for your son." She said. She left in a furry leaving me to face my mom and Adam.

"Troy, I know you've been having a hard time going though this transition but that's no excuse for this behavior." Adam said. My mom nodded.

"It doesn't help that you grew up in a house where there was no rules, but here there are rules." She said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Your curfew is seven O'clock on school nights and nine during weekends. No drinking or smoking, if we get one negative call from school you're grounded for two weeks. No grade under a C. And no swearing." My mom said.

"What, that's unfair. My curfew back at home is midnight!" I fought.

"That was her list, here's mine. You must dress respectfully. You're going to get a hair cut. If you break anything in this house you'll be cleaning it for eternity. And we need to meet any of your friends before you're allowed to 'hang out' with them. Oh and if you act disrespectful to me, Jo, or my mom you'll regret it." Adam snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, What ever." I said.

"It'll take time to get use to, but you will." Adam said coldly.

"My dad had rules for me too." I said. My mom raised her eye brows.

"Like?"

"Curfew At midnight, no drinking, and I had to pass all my classes." I said. Those were really the only rules.

"Oh isn't he strict," Adam said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and went back up stairs. My stupid pink room was much better than that stupid living room. My cell phone began to blare ACDC. I answered it.

"128 help me lane, how can I help you?" I asked. Joey's laughter filled my ears.

"Man, how you holding up?" he asked. I sat up straight.

"Dude, you got to save me. There's no TV, no music, no friends, no swearing, and no rudeness! I can feel my manliness slipping away, don't be surprised if I start hitting on you when I get back!" I whispered in full alert.

"Dude, Calm down, your going to survive. Okay I got good news and bad news." He replied.

"I need some good news." I said. Joey took in a deep breath.

"I'm passing algebra." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay what's the bad news?" I asked.

"I looked up that school your mom is sending you too and it's a private prep school. But it gets worse, The Head Mistress is your Step Grandmother." He said.

"Fuck," I said. Joey sighed.

"Yeah, so if you need some weed after all just tell me where to mail it too." He said.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll talk to you later, man." I said. I clicked the phone off. The pinkness of the walls began to give me a headache.

"I'm going to turn gay in this fucking room!" I shouted.


End file.
